Unexpected Love
by Al'vere
Summary: Chibiusa,aka Serenity, Is happily married with Helios. All is fine except, she cant have a child. Hotaru is faced with a dilemma when Seiya shows up, and feelings start evolve...


Hey everyone! I just had to write again, get this piece out. There is so much on my mind and I have toons of things to do. Like for example, Physics, Biology, English, Psycology... This truly is therapy. Plus, I haven't updated for a long while. By the way, you can se this story however you like. If you think it is a parody, well then, it is. If you think it is a lovestory, sure! Read, and if you like, leave a note. Enjoy

**Unexpected Love**

* * *

There was something in the water. Purple rings made their way over it, making small waves spread out over the water. New rings constantly appeared and beautiful patterns were created. Then, suddenly and abrupt, it stopped. A young, slim woman dressed in a purple dress rose from the side of the lake. Her shoulder length black hair shimmered in violet and her dark mysterious eyes shined with delight at what she just had witnessed.

The air around her seemed to drown all the sound and she moved silently as she walked towards the garden door. But, a warm voice stopped her.

"I se that you have been playing again, Lady Saturn. You always wear that smile when you have done that."

She turned towards the white haired king of the moon kingdom. His kind golden eyes were locked on her and despite the happy expression she could se the sadness hidden in those eyes. His despair over his wife not being pregnant yet was showing more and more. She sighed mentally and absently stroked some hair from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was. There is much on my mind, and I needed somewhat of a stress relief."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but she could not tell her reason for playing with the water. The subject was very delicate, and she didn't want to cause Helios any further pain by mentioning what he already dwelled too much over. The king though, seemed to believe her simple reason perhaps out of his naïve nature.

"Something very wise and good. We should all learn from it so perhaps there ever would be mistakes."

She had to control herself. Mistakes… The word brought her mind to the problem at hand.

"Where can I find Serenity?"

For a moment, the sadness in his eyes was obvious.

"In the throne room. My wife is greeting some old accountancy."

Hotaru nodded, and left the king at his own thoughts in the beautiful garden. Helios had never been very good at hiding his deepest feelings and was as open as a book. At least, he had always been to her. Entering the throne room, her eyes widened slightly at the sight before her. Neo Queen Serenity was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by the three lights.

Her gaze sought out Seiya. He looked just like she remembered him, tall and collected. He was even more handsome, and she blushed when his gaze meet hers. She looked away, focusing on Serenity. The Queen followed his gaze and she turned her head. Smiling, she waved at Hotaru to come over.

"When did you come Hotaru? It feels like it has been to long since we saw each other!"

Hugging her best friend, she felt mixed emotions flow thru her and suddenly the matter seemed very much confusing. She meet Seiyas gaze again, and blushed slightly. He smiled at her. This would certainly complicate matters. Serenity saw the exchange and smiled mischievously, already planning the future for the two. Hotaru greeted the starlight's and excused herself, hurrying out. She needed to collect her thoughts a bit and headed for her own room she had been given in the palace but she seldom used, pondering the situation.

* * *

It had been ten years since their marriage, but it felt like yesterday. Serenity leaned towards the frame of the door, enjoying the light breeze of the summer wind. The day had been just like this one, not a cloud in the sky and everything had been like a dream. Perhaps she thought that way only because all that she remembered was herself and Helios, the rest was a bit of a haze.

Her hand went to her stomach. The night had not resulted in a child, and still there were no signs of her expecting an heir to the throne. She knew that Helios was beginning to feel worried, and she had begun to doubt herself. Was she ever going to be pregnant at all? Was it different because she didn't age normally?

In that moment she wished that her mother was with her. But she and Endymion had left to travel the universe in search of their true purpose. Or at least, that's what she had been told. She didn't want to believe anything else either. With a sigh, she walked away from the window and sat down on the queen sized bed.

A familiar presence made her look up.

"Hey, you okay?"

Seiya was standing in the door, his arms crossed. His confident smirk was looking a bit odd, for another emotion was visible in his eyes. She couldn't place it though… Was it confusion?

"Yes, it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired…"

"…because the king didn't look to well…"

She bit her lip.

"Was it something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Seiya clearly got the hint and decided to not press her further.

"I… Well, Taiki wanted to go somewhere and told me and Yaten and I guessed that Yaten wouldn't care so here I am…"

Serenity smiled mysteriously.

"Actually, he was here ten minutes ago."

Seiya blinked. He couldn't believe his ears evidently.

"Ohh…"

Rising, she walked over to the door and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"I think you should be a little more trusting when it comes to Yaten. He is not as careless as you may think… Anyway, there is one thing I would like to talk to you about. There is a ball coming up this week…."

* * *

She had not slept well that night. Thoughts of Seiya had haunted her, and she was afraid of the feelings she had begun to develop for the man. Therefore, to get anything or everything from her mind, she sought her refuge in the library. There was nothing like a good book when your head swam in thoughts.

The palace library was filled with books and documents, mostly because of Ami and Endymions habits of swallowing books in no time. Hotaru had always been able to find anything she found interesting or usable. She passed Taiki who was seated in a leather couch, and waved a hello. He looked up and smiled in return.

"Hotaru?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and found herself standing beside Seiya. He had his confident smirk on but she could detect a small hint of nervousness. She could not help but to smile. What could be making him of all people nervous?

"You do plan to attend the ball right?"

She blinked.

"Well… I…"

In truth, she had not even considered it. Perhaps, far back in her mind, she had hoped to solve everything.

"If you would allow it, I would gladly take you there since I don't have a date."

She blushed and found herself agree to the idea. He smiled and asked her if they could talk later. She nodded and he left with a smile. For a moment, she stood there, totally dazed. What the hell would she do now? She sat down in the nearest seat and tried to come up with a plan. She had to talk to Serenity, and she… Oh goodness, this was too much.

Then, a plan began to form in her mind. The pieces fell together and then, she decided what she would do. She looked around the room, and when she saw that the coast was clear, she held out her hand. Slowly, a mass of purple energy was formed and a suddenly her energy had transformed into a small portal.

A young girl with black hair was seen on the other side, and Hotaru smiled towards her.

"I will be home soon Nanashi. Tomorrow, at the evening of the ball I will return. And I will not be alone."

* * *

The night drifted towards that of a successful evening and the mood of the people attending the ball was high. Serenity could not help but feel calm and joyful and even Helios was enjoying himself. Still, the party had not been going on for long. Outside, in the garden, Seiya was standing for himself.

He felt a pang of nervousness and gripped his collar. Hotaru had told him that she would arrive a bit later, and asked him to meet her in the garden.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot when there's free food inside? You always gulf down three portions before you get socialized."

He glanced at his side, and met the eyes of Yaten. He smirked and laughed for himself.

"Unlike you, I have a date with a very pretty lady."

He frowned slightly.

"Don't tell me it's that blonde who always swarms over us like we were gods or something."

He shook his head and stared up onto the stars.

"No, she is a dark and mysterious beauty. I guess you could say she is the opposite of Minako."

He smiled. A warm feeling spread through his body as he pictured her in his mind.

"Why, thank you. That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time."

Seiya and Yaten jerked and turned around. They could se someone slowly coming out the shadows and both stared at Hotaru as she stepped into the moonlight. She was wearing a simple form fitting black dress uphold with two small straps. The only piece of jewellery she wore was silver medallion in a thin chain around her delicate neck.

She smiled and walked up to Seiya. Then, her smile faded slightly.

"Could we talk, alone? There is something we need to discuss in private."

Yaten, who was still dumbfounded, gathered himself up.

"Yeah, I get the hint."

He turned and sourly walked away. Seiya bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Had he seen what he thought he had seen? Had Yaten been jealous?

"Seiya… I…"

Hotaru found herself silenced with a kiss. She froze, momentarily stunned. Seiya smiled and she felt herself blush.

"You didn't have to ask Yaten to go for that you know…"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Seiya, I really like you. That's why I must ask you to come with me…."

* * *

Instantly he walked in, Serenity grabbed Yatens arm.

"Where is Hotaru? Have you seen her? She said she would come…"

Yatens eyes darkened for a moment.

"Last time I saw her she was with Seiya in the garden. They wanted to be in 'private' so I had to go. How rude…."

She rushed past him and hurried out. She smiled at the thought of seeing her best friend again. The evening wouldn't be complete without her. Plus, she had to spy on them to be sure her matchmaking plans were going well. So, where were they? She spied them and hid in a bush.

Hotaru was in Seiyas arms, both with their eyes closed. She grinned, but her grin faded when she saw them both envelope in a purple glow. Before she could react, they both disappeared.

"Hotaru!"

She rushed out, but it was too late. Were could they have gone? She hurried back into the ballroom and sought out her love.

"Helios!"

He looked up and as soon as he recognised the distress in her eyes he was on his feet.

"Maiden! What is it? Has something happened? Are you alright?"

She hugged him hard.

"Hotaru and Seyia disappeared in front of my eyes. I tried to send a senshi message, but she didn't respond."

Helios smiled in relief.

"I don't think its anything to worry about my love. Perhaps they want to be alone so they cannot be disturbed. We will wait before we will take on any measures necessary but right now, we should just enjoy ourselves."

She kisses him and clung to him, never wanting to let go.

"I hope you are right."

* * *

But the months passed, and Serenity found herself more worried everyday. And still, she didn't bore a child. She had begun to feel more and more distressed, and Helios did his best to keep her from breaking. It was his way to deal with the situation, which seemed to become more and more serious over time.

The Starlights, or the remaining two of them, was as equally concerned about the missing couple. It wasn't like Seiya to just disappear like that. They had decided to stay, at least for as long they could. Eventually, if Seyia would not show up they would have to return anyhow.

Then, one night, Serenity awoke in the middle of the night. She was drenched in sweat, and shaking. For the first time in many years, she had dreamt a nightmare. She took deep breaths, and tried to calm down. She had been black lady again, but the thing was, she had dreamt about a man.

She blushed. The scary part was that she had been horrified about that she was black lady again…. But everything had been so fussy. Helios stirred in his sleep, and woke up. A feeling washed over her, and she got up. Helios also got up, and she didn't have to ask if he had felt it as well. They had guests.

Serenitys heart began to beat hard. Could it be Hotaru and Seiya? They hurried out, and meet Yaten and Taiki on their way down the corridor. In mutual agreement, they headed for the throne room. They walked in, and stopped. Hotaru and Seyia was standing with their backs towards them, having a conversation with someone they could not see. Hotaru was in her Sailor uniform, holding her glaive in her right hand.

Serenity swallowed and spoke.

"Hotaru?"

The pair turned, and she recognised Hotarus expression. She was going to tell them something very serious.

"I would like you all to meet someone."

She stepped aside and smiled to the person and urging her to step forward. Serenity gasped. It was young girl, probably twelve years old. Her hair resembled Hotarus, but it was a bit longer, reaching a little bit longer than to the shoulders. She was clad in a sailor fuku, with the colors of yellow and orange. Also, she was holding a glaive. The blade resembled that of a crescent moon, where it was tipped to the side so that the opening faced the right.

Realisation hit them as Yaten almost screamed.

"Did you two… you have a child?"

The girl looked him over.

"I'm not a child."

He blinked, confused.

"But how… Impossible. I mean, you have only been gone for a couple of months."

Helios answered his question.

"Saturnians don't age normally and can speed up their aging if they so wish. It is possible."

Neither of the groups dared to say anything. Serenity didn't know what she should do. Should she be angry? Or congratulate them, or punish them… Helios just stood there, processing the situation. Yaten suddenly exploded.

"How the hell could you! You just disappeard and didn't say a word and now you come back with a child! Why the hell…. Dammit, don't you have anything to say? You are her father right?"

Seiya smiled proudly.

"Yes, she is of my blood. And sorry, but we had to leave. There is nothing more to say until we have explained the situation. It's a bit complicated I'm afraid."

Hotaru walked up to the girl.

"Come."

They all walked over to the group.

"I will explain. Please, don't hate me for this. Serenity, this is your child."

Silence. Serenity fell to the floor. She gasped for breath. For deep inside, she knew. It was true. She slowly looked up into the childs eyes. Yes, it was her red eyes. She could se it now when she was close.

"My… Child…"

Hotaru sighed.

"Sailor Nanashi came to my planet. I found her in my own garden, she did not know how or when she had come. We still don't know today where she was all the time before. Anyway, I shortly after received a vision where I saw her origin, and it terrified me. I was about to tell you the truth but then, Seiya was there. I couldn't do it, until now. I'm sorry Serenity. It has been so hard bearing this with me. When you where the black lady, somehow, you and Seiya… Well, and then you had a child. But Wiseman didn't approve of course, and that's all I know. Somehow, she was saved by someone or something and was left on Saturn."

As Hotaru took a short paus, the nightmare became clear. Serenity could se herself as black lady, and Seiya. She shuddered.

"I don't think anyone needs to no anything more. That's fine, Hotaru."

They all turned, and was greeted by the sight of the guardian of the time gates. Sailor Nanashis face brightened and she ran up to the woman.

"Puu!"

Serenity felt a strange stab in the pit of her stomach. Puu…That's what she called Pluto when she was a child… She felt a shiver run down her spine.

"It's been a while my child."

She hugged the girl and smiled.

"This certainly brings back some memories. It still feels like yesterday."

After that, she looked up and her voice became serious.

"I saved her from Wiseman, and brought her to the time gates. Don't worry, I did not leave her alone and unattended. When I felt the time draw near, I left her at the mercy of Saturn. She would have to be thoroughly trained, and the only way was to have Saturn teach her. Not only is she skilled, but the deadliest senshi in the universe. I assumed you wanted her trained by the best. Her weapon is a glaive after all."

She urged the child to walk back.

"Don't blame Hotaru nor me. We only play our parts after the will of the gods. This was how it was supposed to be. You were destined to cross your starseed with Seiya, and so it was done. The heir to the moon had to be strong and for that to happen, she needed two the power of two senshis. The future holds the answer to the past, and the key is the moment."

She walked up to Serenity and helped her up.

"There is a reason for you two that you did not remember. I suggest you put the past behind now. You have a loving husband, and now you have a child. You are the queen and a lady, and your responsibility is to your people. The future will be dire, and so, the heir must be able to keep up with the enemy. You know it will sometime, eventually come to war."

She smiled sadly.

"Please, now you must name your child. Seiya has given his blessings. Now, it is your turn."

Serenity gazed at the child, unable to speak. Then, a gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She glanced to the left, and saw Helios smiling towards the child. He put his hand on her head.

"I will give you my blessing also, child of the moon. Although you may not be my daughter, I shall consider you as one. Please, accept my offer."

She smiled a warmly at the king and he nodded at her approval. Serenity sighed.

"You are not like any other moon senshi ever so, I cannot name you Usagi. Therefore, your name shall be Tsukiko. You are Sailor Moon, the heir to the throne of crystal Tokyo!"

As soon as the words left her lip, a silver moon flared up on Tsukikos forehead. It glowed brightly a couple of seconds, before it faded. But the crescent moon was still there. A tear escaped from Serenitys eyes and she embraced her.

"My child! My Tsukiko!"

The girl hugged back, letting lose her feelings and crying as well.

"Mother…"

Pluto walked away from the scene, followed by Hotaru and Seiya. She stopped outside of the throne room.

"I know it is strange for you not to know the truth, but trust me, you would not have done any differently if the choice had been on your consciousness. Don't let your minds be troubled by it, it will do you no good whatsoever. By the way, how was your honeymoon?"

Hotaru and Seiya immediately blushed before she could say anything. And in a flash, Pluto was gone. She always knew how to play her cards right, Hotaru thought. She was so relived, and rested against Seiya.

"I love you."

He answered her by kissing the top of her head.

"I do too."

She hit him lightly on the side.

"Well, I guess I deserved that. How about…."

Hotaru shook her head. There was going to be hard to get used to not having Tsukiko around anymore, but at least she had man she loved. Knowing that Tsukiko was in safe hands, the pair made their way towards Saturns private quarter.

THE END

* * *

A little, short something:

The Queen of the moon kingdom can only have one child.

Black Lady have a child with someone and that's why Serenity (Chibiusa) cant have one with Helios. Pluto don't want anyone to know the details, just the picture. (Always for the greater good of destiny or whatever)

In case you didn't get my story.

* * *


End file.
